


Oops Wrong Number

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I can assure you, M/M, One Shot, vv short, yet cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt; Person A dials the wrong number and accidentally calls Person B. They have a conversation instead of them hanging up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops Wrong Number

"Hey, so for the party on Friday, I was wondering if you could give me the address to the place 'cause I seem to have misplaced the paper I wrote it on."

"What party? Who is this?"

I stopped. "This /is/ Jojo, right?"

"Um, no.. this is Phil. You must have gotten the wrong number mate."

"Fuck." Sighing, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I can't believe- he probably gave me the wrong number, that son of a bitch. "Sorry for calling and for the misunderstanding."

"It's no problem but since you mention about this 'party', you must be talking about the annual huge birthday one right?" The voice from the other line asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... how did you know?"

"I'm Jojo's stepbrother so of course I knew." He said, I can hear him chuckle.

"Ohh." I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm talking about that. You wouldn't mind texting me the address right?"

"Course not. I'll send it right now."

I smiled and pulled the phone out of my ear for a while, waiting. I heard my phone went off with the ding of a notification text and opened up the message.

"Thanks. Well, guess I'll see you there?" I said, when I realized my words may have taken the wrong way. "I-I mean, uh, I'll see you there of course but I'm mostly gonna be there 'cause Jojo is a close friend of mine and-"

I blabbered on and on and then there was another chuckle, actually more like a small giggle. It sounded cute.

"I get what you mean but I'd love to meet you. Jojo kept telling me about his group of friends and they seem fun to be with. I assume your name is.. Daniel?"

"Just Dan is fine." I smiled even if he couldn't see it.

"It's a cute name."

"Is it really?" I asked. "My mom thought Daniel wasn't a very common name, only she realized that after giving birth to me."

Phil laughed and boy, it really sounded cute and genuine. "I'm on the same boat as you."

We talked for what seemed like hours, getting to know each other more on the phone. Turned out we liked the same music and have an interests on video games.

It was an hour before the party would start and I still had to get ready.

"Shiiit I got lost track of time." I giggled. "It was really nice talking to you, Phil. I gotta shower and change."

"Alright, Danny." He smiled. "Byeeee."

"Bye!"

And with that, I went to shower. All my mind was to see what Phil looked like, since Jojo never introduced me to him before despite his party always being at his house.

I really wanted to be best friends with him.


End file.
